cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Solus Ruus'kad (official)
Early Life (40 - 34 BBY)'''''''''''''' In 40 BBY Solus Ruus'kad and his twin brother Solcon where born on Mandalore. Their parents were Cad Ruus'kad, a half Mandalorian, and June Ordo-Ruus'kad. In 34 BBY while on a trip to the outer Ruus'kad villages Solus and his brother were with their parents. While in the village they were suddenly attack by what was left of the Death Watch at the time. The reason was because the Death Watch felt that clan Ruus'kad were no longer warriors and thought they were a disgrace to the Mandalorian name. The battle was long and hard but by the end only Solus and Solcon were left alive. Jedi Training (32 - 25 BBY) Solus and Solcon were among the few rare exceptions that was able to join the Jedi Order at their age. Solus and his brother spent two year and passed the initial training at the temple. Solus was picked by a Togruta Jedi master named Kathleen Dawn, a Jedi the was a master duelist. He trained with her for two years, then Solus and his master went to Ilum where Solus went to get his lightsaber crystal. Near the end of his training he master Form I Shii-Cho, Form IV Ataru, Form V Shien/Djem So, Form VI Niman, and Jar'Kai. Journey on Ilum (30 BBY) ... Knighting (24 BBY) ... Clone Wars (22 - 19 BBY) In 22 BBY the Clone Wars erupted. Solus was among the Jedi at the first battle of Geonosis. During the war he would become a General and was given command of the 77th Legion. First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) ... Meeting Olan (22 BBY) Only four months after the First Battle of Geonosis Solus was sent to Kamino to to gather more Clone Troopers for his legion. While on Kamino he met his new clone captain. The clone walked up and said "Hello sir, clone trooper CT-00-0100 ready for duty." "Hello soldier, nice to met you, whats your name?" Solus asked. "I don't have a name just my number." "Well your a living being you should have a name. Sense you number is 0100 maybe your name should be Olan, the world for 100 in Mando'a." Solus said. Olan agreed with his new name and they both left Kamino and headed to the front lines. Second Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) ... Joining the Prosstang Posse (21 BBY) ... Ambush Over Taris (20 BBY) In 21 BBY Solus and his legion was ordered by Palpatine to scout for CIS forces in the Outer Rim region. While over Taris Solus and his fleet were ambushed by CIS forces and were quickly decimated. Solus ordered everyone to the escape pods. Solus along with Olan, Med, Dexx, Rumble, Demo, and Hardshot were covering the other clones while the CIS droids closed in to try to kill the remaining people on the ship. Solus ordered his soldiers to board the nearest pod, but before Solus and Olan was able to join the others on the pod, there a blast and the corridor and the escape pod that had the others on board made and emergency launch. Olan was almost sucked into space but before that happened Solus grabbed on to something and used the force to drag Olan inside until the blast doors closed. Solus and Olan quickly got on the nearest pod and headed toward the planet. While on the planet Solus and Olan took turns in looking for supplies. While Solus was searching for supplies he kept hearing things coming from a cave, he went inside to find a holocron. He took the holocron. While searching Solus and Olan found the rest of their squad. They were later rescued almost a month later after the Republic forces broke through the CIS blockade. Takeover on Mandalore (20 BBY) ... Order 66 (19 BBY) Solus was ordered to report to the Jedi Counsel in 19 BBY. He was accompanied by Olan and the rest of his team while on his way to his ship 'Falling Sky', when Olan got a call on his holocomm, that was from Palpatine to execute order 66. Olan and his team quickly started to attack Solus. Solus defended himself once he was attacked. Solus knew that he wouldn't be able to stop them from attacking so he went on the offense. He went after Med and Dexx first. He sliced both of their chests and used the force the push them on Olan. Rumble went to try to get the bodies off Olan, but ended up with a lightsaber going through torso. Solus then grabbed Hardshot and throw him into the wall while he killed Demo. Solus used the the force to recover his lightsaber from Rumble's corpse. Olan was able to get the bodies off him and rushed toward Solus, Solus thrust his lightsabers into Olan killing him. Solus rushed toward his ship and was about to head toward the temple when he felt, through the force, the death of his master and friends at the temple and knew he couldn't do anything to help them. Solus then headed toward his brother that was station on Felucia. He landed on the planet and rushed to his brother. When he got to his brother he saw him fighting his clone troopers. Solus then jumped and helped his brother, while fighting Solcon took a shot in the torso. Solus killed the rest of the clones and grabbed his brother and rushed to his ship. They then headed to Mandalore. Clan Ruus'kad (19 - 1 BBY) In 19 BBY after order 66 Solus and Solcon returned to Clan Ruus'kad due to it being the only place they knew that would accepted them. Return to The Clan (19 BBY) After the outbreak of Order 66 Solus and his brother Solcon, returned to Mandalore on their fathers Teroch-type gunship, named Falling Sky. Solus made sure that they weren't followed to insure the safety of his clan. Solus quickly landed the ship as close as he could near the village. Solus lifted Solcon from the chair and put his arm on his shoulder and helped carried him to the village. When they where near the village they heard "Stop, identify yourself of we will treat you as a hostile!" Solus sensed they were being surrounded. "Don't attack! We are Solus and Solcon Ruus'kad. Please let us in my brother is injured!" They both waited only hearing whispers. Then Solus heard a familiar, his uncle Orden that ordered the guards to open the gates. They quickly entered the village, Solcon was put in a Bacta tank for healing. Solus told his uncle what happened. Orden welcomed them back into the clan. Solus and Solcon took regular lives in the village. Taking Leadership (18 BBY) ... Recreating Industries and Meeting a Love (16-15 BBY) ... Lose of a Brother (14 BBY) ... Leading a Rebellion (13 BBY) ... Making a Family (12 - 7 BBY) ... Death of a Brother (6 BBY) ... One Last Edition (5 BBY) ... Helping The Rebellion (1 - 4 ABY) In 1 ABY Solus along with most of the galaxy heard about the destruction of the Death Star. Solus felt that if the Rebellion could do that they could possibly win the war with the Empire. Solus set out to talk to leaders of the Rebellion. Solus made an agreement with the Rebellion, he would supply weapons, armor, and manpower to help them. Helping and Joining the New Jedi Order (7 - 24 ABY) ... Recovering Artifacts (9 - 14 ABY) ... Teaching Padawans (16 - 24 ABY) ... The Yuuzhan Vong War (25 - 29 ABY) ... Taking Command (25 ABY) ... Battle of Ord Sedra and Lost of Family (28 ABY) ... Aftermath (29 -32 ABY) ... Second Galactic Civil War (40 - 41 ABY) ... Death At Home (41 ABY) ... Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:True Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorians Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Prosstang Posse Category:Member Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era